


Теодицея

by Saindra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она соскучилась и позвонила первой...</p><p>Спасибо замечательному артеру Taly.A за "Тьму"!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теодицея

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156714060@N03/40671442882/in/album-72157692549355241/)

...А я на тебя смотрел покаянно,  
Суть твою своей разглядев сутью…  
uma-47

  
  
Перезвон колокольчиков в белоснежной тишине ювелирного салона будоражил слух. Сотни язычков трепались о невидимом, делая его слышимым.

Изумруды и алмазы нервно подергивали гранями, прячась в золото и платину и прикрываясь ценниками, подчеркивающими их благородство. Амара раздраженно превратила их в угольную пыль. Как ты там, любезный братец, диктовал своим пророкам – всё произошло из праха и все возвратится в прах? Хоть тут не соврал.

Девчонка с коротким и наивным именем Вера на бейджике рыдала от ужаса, вжимаясь в дверцу несгораемого шкафчика. Её слёзы сверкали в выявляющем каждый изъян камня, бестеневом свете и падали в подставленные ладони бриллиантами чистой воды.

— Не трогайте меня! Пожалуйста! Господь свидетель, я никому ничего не скажу!

Амара хмыкнула:

— Нашла кого звать в свидетели. Тебе ли не знать про мудаков, сбегающих на край света подальше от ответственности. Не трать слова попусту, иди уже и греши в свое удовольствие. Твоя жизнь так коротка, — и удивилась зависти, прозвучавшей в собственном голосе.

Вера перестала всхлипывать и принялась собирать драгоценные слезы в бархатный мешочек. Умница, несмотря на имя.

Уходя, Амара забрала себе самого болтливого из колокольной братии. Мелкому явно было скучно висеть на круглой бархатной стойке рядом с одинаковыми соседями — он хотел был уникальным, самым звонким, самым многоголосным. Подвешенный на цепочку болтун уютно устроился возле косточки на ноге и теперь подпевал каждому ее шагу.

Иногда ей казалось, что при всём могуществе ей не понять и не охватить весь мир, куда она вырвалась из предвечного заточения. Но день за днем всё оказывалось проще, чем она думала. И скучнее.

Она соскучилась.

Мужчина должен звонить первым, но, наверное, не в том случае, когда хочет увидеться, чтобы убить. Поэтому она позвонила Дину сама.

— Слушаю, — у него был хриплый голос, как у человека, который долго молчал. Или долго кричал.

— Позавтракаем?

Она хотела увидеть, как он ест.

Три опустошённых тела лежали на полу, когда в утренней тишине за окном закусочной хлопнула дверца черного автомобиля. Звякнул колокольчик на двери, и она нервно дернула ногой, болтун серебряно хихикнул, передразнивая помятого трудягу-собрата.

— Доброе утро, Дин!

Дин сел напротив, злой, недовольный ранним подъемом до кончиков волос на макушке и в то же время собранный и настороженный.

Она залюбовалась.

Взмахнув рукой, Амара наполнила свою и его чашки горячим кофе, на столе появился сливочник, колотый сахар и источающий аромат яблок и ванили пирог на тарелке, усыпанной сахарной пудрой и редкими кровяными каплями клюквенного соуса.

За окном утро лениво стряхивало туман на высокие стебли камыша, на пушистые метёлки мятлика вдоль дороги, чёрный капот машины и сутулые плечи младшего Винчестера, нервно сжимающего в руке пистолет.

Дин длинно выдохнул, увидев тела, сваленные под стойкой, посмотрел на Сэма сквозь стекло с надписью «У нас всегда свежая еда!» и произнес:

— Чудесно выглядишь.

— Спасибо, — ей было в новинку вести светские беседы вперемешку с флиртом за завтраком. Ещё в аду она прочитала в одном из романов, что флирт почти всегда похож на начало войны и определяет преимущество на поле боя.

Дин хотел её поражения. Когда Метка перестала её сдерживать, она вырвалась в бесконечность и испугалась. Тогда она еще не знала, что это за чувство, не могла подобрать ему определения. Она была никому не нужна, металась и рвалась в разные стороны, пока не почувствовала тонкую нить, зацепилась и потянулась к разуму, ищущему её — причину разрушений.

Этот разум хотел её уничтожить уже много лет — ту, что целовала его на пересечении дорог и обрекла на ад. Женщину с огненным взглядом, одетую в изящное чёрное платье.

Ад дал этому желанию вызреть и превратиться в манию. Ад поступает так с любым желанием.

С каким наслаждением потом Дин, став палачом, надевал на своих жертв чёрное платье. Он медленно застегивал молнию и улыбался, когда раскалённый замочек молнии с протяжным стоном соединял края обугленной плоти и прижимался к спине между сведёнными от боли лопатками.

С момента их встречи Амара носила чёрное платье как вызов. Ей глупо было бояться раскалённого металла, это всего лишь горстка частиц, которые она могла развеять одним выдохом. Другое дело руки, которые потянут за замочек. Руки, которые укажут ей, как дышать и когда кричать.

Дин выпил кофе одним длинным глотком и не притронулся к пирогу. Амара отложила себе половину и превратила яблоки в смородину. У каждого свои вкусы, и нечего постоянно коситься под стойку. Ах да, он думает, что она убила их. Стоит извиниться.

— Мне жаль.

— Я сомневаюсь, что ты способна жалеть.

Ягоды лопались меж зубов кисло-сладкими бомбами, мягкое тесто льнуло к нёбу, на тарелке пурпурными и бордовыми разводами рисовались линии их беседы

— Я не зло. Скажи, когда ты убиваешь человека, в которого вселился демон, ты чувствуешь себя злом?

— Я чувствую себя паршивее некуда. И убиваю, когда нет выхода, когда нападают на меня и на тех, кого люблю. А ты убиваешь ради того, что тебе втемяшилось в голову. Чего ты добиваешься?

— Я ищу Бога.

— Зачем?

В одно мгновение мужчины перестали носить шляпы и читать стихи. Она хотела бы, чтобы он читал ей стихи, а не спрашивал о беспутном братце.

— Собственное могущество ощущаешь, когда есть с кем бороться. Чем сильнее соперник, тем слаще победа.

Дин её понял, и тут же бросил короткий взгляд за окно, отрекаясь от понимания. Амара разочарованно выдохнула. Он разозлился на нее:

—Я инстинктивно чувствую таких, как ты. И тебя чую.

Амара удивилась правильным словам и неверной интонации. Дин солгал без лжи.

Ей стало жаль, что она не пригласила его куда-нибудь в более изысканное место. В рыцарский зал или на горную вершину, там, где нет людей. Где нет никого, кто настороженно следит издалека за их беседой то и дело откидывая длинные волосы с высокого лба.

Сейчас Дин встанет и уйдет, и ей снова станет безумно скучно и одиноко.

Им хорошо было бы вдвоём.

Она хотела, чтобы Дин был ей отцом… Father, forgive me… Padre, отпусти мои грехи. Я стала взрослой, папа, и их стало слишком много, а мне ещё грешить и грешить, как той наивной девочке-продавцу-консультанту-вере.

— Остановись сама. Или мы найдем, как тебя остановить.

Амара задумалась. Пожалуй, она позволит ему попробовать. Как позволяют делать глупости матери своим сыновьям.

Она хотела, чтобы он был её сыном… Son, come to me… Малыш, не будь таким наивным: если Бог всемогущ, то почему он не в силах снять с твоей души созданный им камень?

— Ты не сможешь. Сколько раз ты уже пробовал…

Тишина повисла между ними на миллионах связавших их нитей. Колокольчик растревожился и вздрогнул на её ноге. Его никто из людей не понимал, на каком бы языке они не говорили. Амара понимала.

Она понимала взгляд зелёных глаз, длинные выдохи и короткие вдохи, невольную улыбку, напряжение мышц и нервов, бурю эмоций и тяжесть вины за сделанное и несделанное.

Она хотела бы, чтобы он стал её любовником… Do you remember when you moved in me?... Она помнила его движения, ищущие внутри её — ошеломлённой, очарованной — её сердце, ее суть. Она выпила бы поцелуями его мертвую боль и наполнила его собой — клубящейся, живой, жаждущей ещё и ещё. Дин наверняка бы согласился — тьма всегда дарила ему облегчение, неважно, где он её находил — в алкоголе, сексе или поединке.

Но она не смогла сказать ему о своих желаниях. Пока есть Бог, и пока она зло в его глазах, это было невозможно. Но Дин уже смог смириться со злом внутри другого — он умер за него, убивал за него, отправился в ад и вернулся обратно, беспокоился, когда тот звонил, беспокоился, когда не звонил, и оглядывался каждый раз, когда его не оказывалось рядом.

Говорить больше было не о чем.

Дин встал и пошел к выходу.

И сейчас она хотела лишь одного — чтобы уходя, он хоть раз оглянулся на нее.

Она, сестра Бога, хотела, чтобы Дин был её братом.


End file.
